


Small Talks and Surprises-Rick Grimes/Reader

by Prettyprincess45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rescued you, but that didn't mean that they were welcoming. They hardly even spoke to you. Well, all of them except for one. And that one was the leader of the group, Rick Grimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talks and Surprises-Rick Grimes/Reader

AN: So... Yeah, I'm just writing a bunch of reader inserts to try and gain inspiration for my regular fanfics... I hate my brain. Always focusing on one idea and just forgetting about other ones. D: Anyway, enjoy this short little one shot! 

XX

You have been a member of his group for a few weeks. And it has been great. Life during the apocalypse was not even close to being easy, but stumbling across Rick Grimes and his group at the prison had made it a lot easier, and better. 

You were skeptical of Rick and his group at first. You didn't know if you could trust them. When you first came across the prison, they didn't welcome you with "open arms" like you had wanted them to. Instead, they had pounded you with questions like "Where did you come from?" and "How did you find this place?", "Did you bring anyone else with you?" 

When you answered that you found this place when you were just running around ALONE, they let you inside. But that didn't mean that they were welcoming. Heck no. Most of the group didn't even talk to you. 

The group leader, Rick Grimes, had given you your own cell. Apparently these people had control of a whole cell block. 

At first, you thought that it was nice of Rick to give you your own cell. Then you realized why he had done so. So the group didn't have associate with you. You didn't really care at first. So what if they didn't want to talk to you. You didn't want to talk to them either. You didn't really have to. At least they let you in the group. You couldn't really ask for much more during times like this. 

Soon, the group realized that you weren't the huge threat that they had thought you to be in the beginning. You got food, you didn't use more supplies than you needed, and you helped out with the kids, which were Rick's, Carl and Judith. 

Rick was the first one to actually talk to you. Not the usual "Hey" or "Thanks" that the rest of the group gave you. No, actual talking. 

"Hello." He said quietly. 

"Hi." You answered, surprised that he was even speaking to you. 

"Well..." He started. 

"What?" You asked. Had he come to shame you? Tell you that you needed to leave the prison because you were taking up too much space? 

"I just wanted to say... Thanks." He said awkwardly. 

"Sure." You said. Maybe this was going to be like talking to everyone else. 

"For everything. Mostly, you know, helping out with my kids." He said. He sat on you bed beside you. What was he doing? 

"Sure. I love your kids." You wanted to ask about the mother of the kids, but you were sure that you knew the answer. It was happening to families everywhere, including you, and probably everyone else in this prison. 

"I lost my wife a little while ago." He said, his voice quivering. You knew exactly what was going on with him. But why was he opening up to you? You were the new member of the group, the one that nobody had wanted to talk to for the longest time. Maybe that had happened to all members of the group that had joined. Maybe the group just ignored them awhile, just to make sure that they were trustworthy. It made sense. 

"I'm sorry." You said. You didn't know what else to add. You didn't want to say something wrong, that was for sure. 

"It's fine. It's fine." He wiped at his eyes with his hand. Then he began to talk again. "After she died, I just felt lost. I still do, actually. And I've been feeling like bad father. Like, I've barely been taking care of Carl or Judith. God, they are the last pieces that I have of her. Why don't I cherish them? Why don't I care for them? All it takes is minute. They could be gone in a minute. A MINUTE!" He said. 

You stared at him. You honestly had no idea what to say. You ran a hand through your hair quickly, thinking. He looked at you. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm throwing all of this at you. I don't even know you." He says, putting his face in his hands. 

You look at him. "Listen. It's ok. We all need to rant sometimes, to talk about what's bothering us. It's totally ok. I'm all ears." You say. 

He removes his face from his hands and looks you right in the eye. You see tears forming in his sky blue eyes. You realized right then that he had the prettiest eyes you had ever seen. Not like you were going to say that to him though. 

"Thanks again." He said, getting up and walking out of your cell. Uh oh. Did you just make it awkward? Were you the reason that he left the cell? Why did you even say something. You sighed. 

XX

Turns out, things weren't as bad as expected. Whenever Rick wanted to talk, he'd come to you. He told you about everyone I'm the group, and helped take care of Judith and Carl with you. He was a really nice man, the death of his wife had just torn him up and made him a little unstable. But you could help him. You knew it, even though it would take a bit of work. But he was broken like any man would be if he lost his wife. 

You found out that he lost his wife in childbirth. He wasn't there to see his daughter born or his wife die. You felt extremely bad for him. Every time that he talked about it, he would choke up and the tears would form in his eyes. But he would never cry. You had no idea why, he had every reason to cry. 

But all guys were like that. Crying was a sign of weakness or whatever. But it was better than keeping it bottled up inside, you thought. Apparently men didn't think so. 

"You remind me of her." He told you one day when you were talking about what she was like. He didn't seem to mind talking about him and all of their memories, it made him more happy. You even caught him smiling once. 

"I what?" You asked him. 

"You remind me of Lori." He said. 

"I do? Why?" You asked. You had never seen of picture of Lori, you only knew what he had told you. 

"I don't know. You just... I really don't know. You just remind me of her. Maybe it's your eyes, your attitude. I have no idea. But whenever I talk to you, I see Lori." 

You thought that this was very strange, but in a way, it was good. You were making him better. You were helping him heal. You smiled. 

XX

"She cheated on me." He told you the next day. 

"What? Who?" You asked. By now, you should've been used to him coming in your cell and just making a random statement, but you weren't. 

"Lori. I don't really like to talk about it, but I feel like I can talk to you about it, (Your name)." He said. 

You immediately felt bad. She cheated on him? You had no words. 

"It's a long story." He began. "So, back when I was a cop, you know, before the world went to shit, I got shot. Apparently I was in a coma for a long time, a long long time. I was presumed dead. When I finally woke up, the world that I once knew was gone and walkers were everywhere. I rushed to my house, and Lori and Carl weren't there. I assumed that they were dead. Then I got taken in by this guy named Morgan. Great guy. Took care of me, got me clothes, all of that. Anyway, skip ahead a bit. I decided to go look for my wife and son. They had to be out there somewhere, right? I couldn't accept that they were dead. Soon, I was reunited with them, at a camp. They were happy as hell to see me, and I was happy to see them. Little did I know, Lori was hooking up with my partner and best friend Shane Walsh. A while later, when we couldn't stay there any longer, we left and went to the Greene farm, and that's where we got Maggie, Beth, and Hershel. Anyway, Lori turned up pregnant soon. I thought that it was mine, we did have sex once since we reunited. But then again, she had sex with Shane too. So that's why I'm starting to think that Judy isn't mine. I don't want to think that, I call her mine and everything, but it's possible that I'm caring for Shane's baby. God, why does it have to be like this?" He said. 

God, that was a lot for you to hear. "Where's your buddy Shane now?" You asked, soon realizing what a big mistake it was when you saw his face. 

"I killed him." He said quietly. 

You didn't want to ask anymore. He must've threatened Ricks family or something. You knew him enough to know that he wouldn't kill someone without a good reason. 

"He made me. I didn't want to, but he made me." He said. 

You didn't ask anymore, in fear that you would hurt him further. So you decided to change the subject. "Why did you guys leave that farm?" You asked. 

"It got overrun." He replied. 

"Oh, well at least we're safe here, right?" You asked. 

"Hopefully." He answered. You were glad that you changed the subject. 

XX

One night, he snuck into your cell when it was completely dark. He scared the shit out of you at first, but working seconds you knew that it was him. 

"I saw her." He told you. 

"What?" You asked, a bit confused. 

"I saw Lori." He said. 

You stated at him. "Oh.." You said. 

"I know it's not her, and I know it sounds weird, but I saw her. I really did. She was standing outside in a white dress, and she even touched my face. I swear that I felt a hand, but I knew that I'm probably going insane." He said. 

"No, Rick. It's normal. You're just going through the stages of grief. You'll get over it." You said. You were no doctor, but at least you knew that much. If the apocalypse taught anyone anything, it was the stages of grief. Everyone had at least lost one person in this. 

"Thanks." He whispered. Then he slipped out of your cell. 

XX

"I've been keeping track of the days, you know." He whispered into your ear one day. You jumped a bit at the feeling of his breath in you ear, but steadied when he put his hand on your shoulder. 

"Why?" You asked him quietly. Since he was whispering, why shouldn't you?

"So I know when the kid's birthdays are." He told you. 

"Aw, that's nice. Any coming up?" You asked him. 

"Yes, Carl's is tomorrow." He said. 

"Tomorrow?" You asked. 

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. Should I go on a run and get him a gift?" He asked you. 

"No. I'll get him a gift. If you go, it'll seem suspicious. I'll get him something." You tell him. 

"Thanks." He said, smiling warmly at you. You felt fuzzy inside. 

"No problem." 

"You've been a big help around here. I know not everyone had acknowledged that fact yet, but you really have been doing what you need to. Especially for me." He said. 

"Thanks. I really don't mind." You say. 

He puts his hand on your shoulder, gives if a squeeze, and walks out of your cell, leaving you one confused woman. 

XX

Your only thoughts the next day were "Am I falling for Rick?". You couldn't deny it anymore. You had thought that you had feelings before, but shook it off. But now, they were just too strong to pretend that you just couldn't feel them.

You went on the run for Carl's present early in the morning, before the boy had even woken up. You managed to find him a few comic books, some gummy bears, and a checker board. You had even found a few baby toys for little Judith. 

You knew that the gifts that you had found for Carl were shit. You knew it. 

"Here's what I found." You told Rick when you arrived back at the prison. 

"Good. Thanks so much." He told you. 

"I also found these for Judy." You say, handing him the baby toys. 

"You didn't have to." He said. 

"I did." You told him. 

He smiled and opened his arms. You fell into them and wrapped your own arms around his neck. You pulled away, looked at his face, and realized that you really shouldn't have done that. 

"I'm sorry.." You said, and you could feel you face going white as a ghost. 

"It's fine." He assured you. 

But you weren't so sure. 

"The king just got up." Rick told you. 

"He did?" You asked. You guessed that the strange hug was forgotten. 

"Yeah." 

"Alright, let's give these to him." You say happily. 

"Ok." 

The hug was the last thing on your mind right now. You two walked into Carl's cell, where he just stared at you. 

"What?" He asked. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" You and Rick shouted in unison. 

"What?" Carl asked. 

"Happy birthday!" You two shouted again. 

"It's my birthday." He asked. 

"Yeah." Rick said, handing him the gifts. 

"Woah." Carl went wide eyed. "Thanks, dad." He hugged his father tightly. 

"Thank (your name) too. She helped me pick this stuff out." 

"Thanks (your name)!" He said, hugging you as well. 

Carl went off to enjoy his gifts, and probably show them to the others. He was too adorable. You smiled watching him. Rick looked at you. Guess the gifts weren't as crappy as you thought. 

"Good job." He told you. 

"Thanks." You said, blushing slightly. "My pleasure." 

He smiled, something you sure weren't used to seeing on him. "You know... About that hug you gave me earlier..." 

"What?" You asked. Oh god. Here comes the banishment from the group. 

"It was uncalled for. But I'm not going to say that I hated it." He told you. 

"Are you saying..." You started. 

"If you want to." He said. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Let's try again. This time we both know what is going on. So nobody gets surprised like last time." 

"Are you serious?" 

He opened his arms. You fell into them just like before. Only this time he hugged you back. 

"All of this time, you've been very helpful to me and the group." He said, pulling you closer. "Take this as a thank you." 

You giggled. "You're welcome." You told him. "Let's go see your son." You pulled him close once more, placed a kiss on his cheek, and you two were off.


End file.
